You always meet twice in life - One shot
by Delmelia1991
Summary: What happened after the TP-journey when Amelia has a special day in her calendar?


**Okay so now here it is, my first one shot. Thanks to Evilsaurus I tried and hope you like it.**

**more will follow^^**

* * *

**You always meet ****twice ****in life**

Nervously the young feline woman looked at the clock. It was one of those big ones hanging on the wall.

It said 9.00pm.

She sighed.

"Oh man…. Again a boring ad really drag day'sover…"

She turned her head to her calendar on the other wall. Then she saw something red.

"Huh? What's this?"

She stood up and walked over to the calendar. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Oh no! That is tomorrow!?"

* * *

The next morning…

Cresentia City. Exit on the left.

Amelia quickly got out of the transport and made her way through the crowd of humans and aliens who were waiting for other transports.

"Oh blast it. I should have better worn my uniform. Then all those people would **jump** out of my way", she murmured.

"Well maybe they would."

The feline spun around and saw a young human man and a woman who couldn't e much older than herself..

"Mr. Hawkins? What are you doing here?"

Amelia looked at the woman.

"And who are you?"

But the woman had a similar question to Jim.

"Jim. Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry you two. Ma'am, this is my mother Sarah Hawkins. Mom, this is Captain Amelia Smollet. I told you about her after our coming back from Treasure Planet."

"Oh, so this is the Captain Delbert had hired?"

By hearing this name Amelia suddenly felt her heart skipping a beat.

"Oh… You know him very well… I guess?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah looked at her questioningly. Jim understood.

"Okay so why don't we go in there? I've heard this is a great café with the best Kaluga-Cheesecake ever. Come on and let's go in."

Sarah and Amelia agreed yet Amelia wasn't feeling very well because Sarah seemed to know Delbert **very** good, calling him by his first name.

And so they entered the café and sat down near the entrance. Obviously Jim was right about the reputation of this café. Nearly every table was full or booked.

Jim stood up again and said: "Sorry girls I have to go **somewhere**."

While her son turned around, Sarah demanded him for being so rude against Amelia but the feline only winked in an "Oh-whatever-gesture" and the teen left.

Then Amelia turned back to Sarah and looked at her. Sarah noticed and returned the gaze.

"Is… everything all right Captain Smollet?"

"Don't be too formal. I'm not wearing my uniform."

Whoa what was she talking about?! Don't be too formal?! These words said by a woman of her position?!

"Well?" Amelia asked.

"What?"

"You know Del-… **Dr. Doppler**?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Sure. He is the best friend of Jim and me. I know him since Jim's birth. He was always there for me and helped me with Jim after my husband had left us."

"So he's just a friend…?"

It took some moments for Sarah to understand these words.

"Oh you mean like this!? Oh no! For sure he's just a friend, nothing more!"

Then they felt silent for a moment. Sarah looked at Amelia directly.

"Say… Do you like him?" she then asked.

Amelia's head shot up bright read and the only word coming to Sarah`s mind was "bulls eye".

Amelia wasn't sure what to say but when she thought to have the right words in mind suddenly Jim came back… and he was not alone.

"Hello Sarah… and… hello Captain."

Immediately Amelia blushed hardly but she didn't want to show and so she jumped up from her chair and ran out of the café.

Jim looked confused.

"What's with her?"

But Sarah, who knew now, just said: "Follow her Delbert. I don't know but I think you better should."

And Delbert did while Sarah and Jim looked after him.

* * *

Amelia ran through the streets and alleys thinking she was out of sight now, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned around only to see the canid in front of her.

"Dr. Doppler!?...hah, hah… You followed me?!"

He was out of breath like her.

"Sure. Hah… I had to…Why did you left? Didn`t you want to see me?"

For some moments Amelia kept quiet but then she answered: "No… on the contrary…"

Her voice was really low on purpose but Delbert's canid ears were gould enough to understand.

"Then why did you run away from me?"

Okay now silly head. Tell him. From today you will only buy your things directly on Montressors small market place so you won't be here anymore and so you won`t meet him here anymore in your entire life. So whatever?!

"Maybe… because… I like you?" she murmured.

Delbert could barely hear her words but somehow he did understand very clearly and his view turned.

"Is that true?"

She didn't answer and turned her head, blushing.

Now a smile laid on his lips and he brought his hand to her cheek.

"Is that really true …Amelia?"

Wide eyes the feline turned her head hastily and looked into his eyes. His brown… warm… lovely eyes…

Her heart skipped another few beats.

"And what if…?" she asked with a weak voice.

"In that case I would like to ask you out for dinner tonight."

At that moment the feline thought her heart would stop pounding forever.

"You…but…why?" she asked with a shaking yet happy sounding voice.

"Maybe because I like you too" Delbert replied smiling.

Amelia was astonished. How could such a bumbling man be so sure and strong with his words instead of being a fool like while their time together at the journey?

"Well? He asked again.

Amelia was only able to smile. Then she said: "I really would love to… Delbert…"

And so they went back to the café where Sarah and Jim were still sitting, drinking a coffee and eating the special cheesecake.

They joined them and ordered the same.

* * *

It was a nice afternoon when Amelia suddenly remembered something.

"Oh my god! I forgot about something! Sorry you all but I have to go!"

She wanted to stand up to quickly leave the café when Delbert grabbed her hand softly.

"Wait."

She turned around and found herself looking in those chocolate-like warm eyes.

"It remains to tonight?"

Now she had to smile as well.

"Sure. 8:00pm at the transport-peer. I'll be there."

Then she left the café.

* * *

"Ahh, Amy my sweety!" the feline man shouted out when Amelia opened the door.

Amelia sighed.

"Hello Patrick. Long-time no see."

"Much too long darling! So where is he?" Patrick asked her while entering her house.

"Where is **who**?"

"Your husband I mean. I hope you'll introduce me to him?"

He looked at Amelia and his view changed by seeing her blushed face.

"No husband?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"A fiance…?"

Head-shaking.

"A boyfriend?"

Again the head-shake.

"Oh come on Amy not even a one-night-stand?"

"Patrick!? Do I look like I would sleep with a man I met even at same night?!"

"Well I would…" Patrick said with pouted lips.

"PAT!"

"Oh sorry Amy you know I don`t mean it like that."

She sighed.

"I know. But… I can reassure you…"

"What? You mean… there **is** one?"

Amelia blushed hardly and avoided the gaze of her younger brother.

She nodded.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Suddenly Patrick began to queek like a weird teenager girl does before her first date… but he was right… That **was** her first date.

"Okay we have to fix your hair and your make up and your nails and- Wait, do you have a dress?"

"Come on Pat you know that I'm not wearing dresses."

"Yes I know" he sighed. "At our birth god made a big mistake giving me your "**girly-gene**". So. When are you going?"

"We`ll meet at 8:00pm."

"Okay then. We have enough time to buy you a nice dress. Come on. We have to go!"

"Aye **Patty**" Amelia answered grinning and then they left her house to make her ready for her first date with her beloved astrophysicist.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it. Please review^o^

Thanks


End file.
